Recomeço
by Takashima Kanon
Summary: "Tanta gente aceitando a mentira De que os sonhos desfazem aquilo Que o padre falou Porque quando eu jurei meu amor Eu traí a mim mesmo, hoje eu sei Que ninguém nesse mundo É feliz tendo amado uma vez Uma vez" -R.S.


_N.A: Essa história foi escrita por mim e pela Luiza Faria._

 _Minha darling mais linda. Que estalou o chicote, me inspirou, me fez escrever de novo e foi junto comigo. Love u darling! Marry me_

* * *

O presente mostrava que não conseguiria seguir o plano inicial.

Seus olhos dourados brilhavam e faziam esquecer os motivos que a levaram até ali.

Sentiu o outro segurar firme em sua cintura, molhada pelo suor, enquanto a apertava contra o estofado, quase caindo sobre suas costas. Demonstrava seu desespero em continuar os golpes contra seu corpo.

Seus corpos se moviam ansiosos. Desesperados um pelo outro. Tal qual deveriam ser, dois amantes em sua glória. Sentir todo aquele calor e aquele desejo lhe angustiava. Saber que tão rápido quanto vinha, iria embora. As sensações de seu corpo se misturavam e lhe deixavam confusa. Apenas por aquele instante queria esquecer todo o resto. Seus propósitos, decisões, tudo que estava lá fora e apenas se entregar ao outro.

E ao se descobrir nessa vontade, o peso das lembranças e das consequências se destacaram, pesadas, em sua mente.

Precisava acabar.

Ao notar a confusão nos olhos da mulher, o homem a segurou com mais firmeza. Trazendo seu rosto para perto e colando suas bocas, suas línguas batalhando por espaço.

Ela apertou a cintura do homem, subindo para suas costas arranhando no percurso. Ele soltou uma risada rouca por percebê-la entregue novamente, e gemeu excitado. Era daquele jeito que gostava de vê-la: entregue ao seu toque.

Seu prazer fetichista em dominar o fez virar o corpo dela em baixo do seu próprio, e a ajudou a ficar de quatro, levantando seu quadril com os braços fortes. Ela empurrou o corpo para cima gemendo com a pressão que a nova posição ofereceu. Grunhindo, se lançou na direção contrária, fazendo com que o sexo intumescido lhe deixasse.

O olhar curioso que caiu sobre si lhe fez abrir um sorriso.

Levantou-se do sofá, parando em frente ao loiro. Trouxe o homem para frente pela nuca e puxou os cabelos, guiando a cabeça dele em direção ao meio de suas pernas. As mãos fortes agarraram a cintura fina com firmeza, e ela se sentia dominada mesmo quando era ele sentado a sua frente e com o rosto em seu sexo.

Sentia a língua se insinuar pelo seu sexo, lenta e abusada. O gemido foi inevitável. Quando o sentiu parar, grunhiu.

\- Quando estamos fazendo isso você não deve pensar em mais nada, Kagome. - disse malicioso, enquanto lhe apertava as nádegas - Entendido?

\- Cale a boca e continue de onde você parou. - ela parecia irritada, e o tom de voz descontrolado o fez rir. O ar que ele soprou em seu baixo ventre a fez gemer novamente, e ele voltou ao trabalho.

Os beijos subiram em direção aos seios, mantendo a mão entre suas pernas, masturbando-a dolorosa e lentamente. Percorreu os mamilos, mordendo, chupando e rindo ao ver as reações no corpo da mulher. Ela ao ver o sorriso no rosto do outro tentou afastá-lo, o que só serviu para que o homem a masturbasse com mais intensidade, fazendo seus joelhos fraquejarem.

\- Pare de rir! - a voz dela saia esganiçada, raivosa e excitada. Kagome não sabia o que sentir. Queria ter poder para resistir e tortura-lo, mas era em vão. Sentia vontade de afasta-lo mas ao mesmo tempo o queria cada vez mais perto.

Incerta. Sempre se sentia assim com ele.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não vou rir. - ele sorriu malicioso e a encarou, sussurrando baixo e com os lábios muito perto dos dela. - Eu vou te comer com tanta força que a única coisa que nós vamos conseguir fazer vai ser gritar. - ela se sentiu ficar mais molhada e excitada, e sabia que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse com ela naquele momento e riu com isso.

* * *

Ela não conseguia controlar, o ápice vinha ecoando pelo seu corpo.

Engoliu seco, ao sentir ele estoca-la ainda mais forte. Eles se conheciam. Cada parte, cheiro, gesto, som. Sentia a cama mexer junto aos movimentos, enquanto seus corpos se pressionavam, roçavam. Ela apoiava seu queixo no ombro dele e ouvia seus gemidos descontrolados em seu ouvido.

Ao tempo que pensava. "Por quanto tempo mais adiaria?".

O suor escorria pelo seu corpo. Tudo estava muito quente.

Os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. Ela enterrou a cabeça no ombro do outro, não querendo que ele notasse os olhos brilhando. Mãos fortes a apertavam exigindo tudo de si, e sua única opção era se doar. A consciência da entrega total a deixou atordoada, e com o peito cheio de sentimentos conflitantes e o corpo quente, ela se sentiu tremer.

Com mais umas estocadas firmes e sôfregas, que deixaram o homem exausto, ela alcançou o orgasmo pela segunda vez. Enquanto ele saia de dentro dela, as pernas finas tremiam em êxtase.

Por um minuto ela viu tudo em branco e não pensou em mais nada. Seu corpo relaxado e satisfeito ficou pesado e os dois fecharam os olhos quase em sincronia.

* * *

Aos poucos recuperava o sentido. Sentia as pernas dormentes. O coração ainda acelerado. A respiração falha. Devagar foi abrindo os olhos e encarando o corpo ao seu lado. As marcas de suas unhas pelo abdômem, os olhos ainda fechados, a boca inchada pelos vários beijos e mordidas.

Respirou fundo e beijou delicadamente sua bochecha. Enquanto se afastava e sentava na cama, apesar de querer continuar ao seu lado.

\- Não devíamos ter feito isso. - ela disse. Enquanto escutava o outro bufar incrédulo.

\- Você sempre fala isso. - disse sorrindo - Mas sempre volta.

\- Inuyasha… - disse séria. Seu coração batia rápido. Era isso…

\- Vem cá, vem? - disse enquanto puxava o corpo da mulher em direção ao seu. - Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui juntos. Esquece tudo lá fora. - segurou o queixo da mulher, levantando seu rosto para que olhasse em seus olhos. - Você é tão linda.

\- Isso não é o suficie… - Ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Ela o encarou, os olhos tristes.

\- Você sabe que não gosto de te ver assim. Eu estou com você agora não é? Eu sou seu agora não sou? Esquece ela.

Ela apenas suspirou, cansada.

\- Vem cá, vamos dormir. - ele a aconchegou ao seu corpo.

Kagome apenas o abraçou de volta, aquela seria a última vez.

* * *

O sol fez com que o homem acordasse. Tateou a cama em busca da companheira, para encontrá-la vazia. Levantou-se estranhando a situação.

\- Kagome? Você está ai? - perguntou enquanto checava o quarto em busca de algo que indicasse onde estava a mulher.

Não havia ninguém.

* * *

Tudo tinha começado com olhares. Depois os sorrisos e risos, risadas, as longas conversas. E então os toques e os beijos. Mais olhares, mais beijos e então a paixão. E beijos, toques. E o amor.

E então a verdade. E tal como começou, terminou. As horas de amor, pela ilusão de um amanhã. A tristeza por não pertencer, não ter, não ser.

Enfim o recomeço.

\- Adeus Inuyasha.

"Porque quando eu jurei meu amor eu traí a mim mesmo. (...) Ninguém é feliz tendo amado uma vez. Uma vez "

* * *

 _N.A:_ _Escrito com amor, com pressa e caindo calcinhas.- Luh Comentem people! :*****_


End file.
